The Sleeping Princess: The Awakening
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Bellissa was asleep for a thousand years; when she awakens she finds herself in a whole new world with threats and terrors her nightmares couldn't dream. Alone and frightened, Bellissa struggles to find the truth as something rumbles in the dark and she is forced to take up the title as a Grey Warden. SleepingBeauty/DragonAge crossover
1. Chapter 1

The Sleeping Princess: The Awakening

Summary: Bellissa was asleep for a thousand years; when she awakens she finds herself in a whole new world with threats and terrors her nightmares couldn't dream. As Bellissa struggles to find her place, something rumbles in the dark and she is forced to take up the title as Warden.

Notes: Okay, this was born while reading the classic Grimm tale and I wondered, 'what if Sleeping Beauty was the Warden' and boom.

If you are familiar with the tale of sleeping beauty, you will know Bellissa. Obviously there will be many changes to the story since I'm starting it in Awakening and I'm shifting the Sleeping Beauty story to fit in the DA universe. Also, I may get some stuff wrong considering that the DA universe is massive, so feel free to correct.

%*%

~*Prologue*~

The Story of the Hero is a long one, lost and found in time over and over again; becoming myth, legend and even a fable. But at the core of every story is a thread of truth connecting them all together.

This is the story of the one who would become known as "Hero," "Champion," and the "Herald of Andrastate." This is the tale of The Sleeping Princess; or as it is better know as 'The Sleeping Beauty.'

To start the tale we begin in the fantasies of the fairytale passed down through story and song;

Once upon a time in a land far away, there was a world where magic reined under the rule of the Old Gods. Under their reign, power flourished being noble leaders and dark tyrants.

Bellissa was born to a noble King and a tyrant Queen. Both extremely powerful and feared beyond measure by their enemy. The child's birth was of interest to all, for it was always said that she was a gift from the Gods themselves.

Upon her celebration for her birth, she was brought before the Gods accompanied by the King, the Queen, and the seven arch-mages. There Bellissa was granted gifts from all the of the gods;

Dumat, the God of Silence, bequest her with the gift of wit, while Zazikel, the God of Freedom, granted her will to bring change wherever she stepped. The third God, Toth, Lord of Fire, gave her to lead when others failed. Andoral, God of Unity, gave her the ability to bring others together. From Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty, came the gift of true beauty, fated to beloved by all who know her. Lusacan, the Dragon of the enchanted Night, gave her the gift of the "veiled," a power that would allow her to move like the night. Razikal, the Dragon of Mystery, never shared his gift, but said she would find it when she needed it the most.

It seemed that the little princess would have a bright future. But then the witch came.

She was called Maleficent, who was as beautiful as she was powerful, and twice as cruel. No one knew what she was; some called her an abomination, some called her a dragon, but the truth was that she was none of those.

She came to the child, insulted that she had not been called to the , in front of the gods, the Royal King and Queen, and the mages, she proclaimed for all to hear, "The Princess shall indeed grow beautiful. Beloved by all who know her. However; upon reaching her fifteenth birth she shall pluck her finger upon a spindle and be destroyed, lost to even the wheel of reincarnation."

The King and Queen tried to attack the witch, but she was too powerful even for them. Desperate for their child's future, the parents turned to the gods and begged for their help. Even the gods could not undo the curse. All they could do was soften it.

"It shall not be destruction," the spoke. "But a deep sleep of a thousand years into which the princess will fall."

This not ease the parents pain. The queen took action to destroy every spinning wheel in the land and gathered her armies to hunt down the witch. The king took action as well. He entrusted his beloved child to three of his most trusted magisters. They would take the child and raise her until her fifteenth birthday had passed.

For years, the Princess was raised in clandestine by the Magisters who taught her the secrets and ways of the Old Gods.

In the Princess the gods' gifts flourished in her making her fair and beautiful with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose.

On her fifteenth birthday however, Bellissa was lured by an evil spell to a strange tower where she discovered an old spinner. She lied to the child and told her that the wheel was enchanted to weave one's fate and grant their greatest wish. The spinner gave Bellissa the wheel and Bellissa sealed her own fate when her finger pricked the spindle.

From then on the Princess was forever cursed to sleep, lost in an everlasting dream.

Or so the song is sung. However, as many know, not all stories are true. Many a times they are exaggerated to fulfill the requirements of a tale. However, that does not mean there isn't a thread of truth to them.

***~Chapter 1: The Queen's Fury**~*

Blackwall was uneasy as the sailed through the dark this day, as the black clouds rolled above him, his life took him upon the sea. With black eyes he watched the calm waters of the ocean below. He found it odd for sky above was preparing a storm. He's heard tales of these waters of how the sun never shown here for it was always blocked by the clouds due to some curse.

"The Princess sleeps peacefully tonight," Blackwall looked up as a young captain strutted towards him with the stir of a peacock. "Otherwise, we'd all be under."

"Pardon?" the Warden asked. The captain chuckled.

"An old Tevintar tale," he leaned against the edge. "You heard the song of the Sleeping Princess, haven't ya? The one who pricked her finger on the spindle." Blackwall nodded. The song was a favorite among the bards in Orlas, where he had spent years of travel. "Well, apparently after finding her daughter the tyrant queen was in a fury; in her rage she flooded the whole kingdom and destroying everyone but the sleeping Princess whose form is protected by the Old Gods. The storm," he nodded to the clouds. "We call it the Queen's Wrath. Her never ending rage over the loss of her child. The sea however is said to be controlled by the Dreams of the Princess who is rumored to sleep bellow.

"When she is happy, you may sail through the wrath without fear. If she is having a nightmare, then you will be pulled down to join her."

Blackwall mulled this over in his mind.

"Nice tale, but what's the real story?" he asked. The captain laughed.

"If we knew, there wouldn't be a tale," he said. "Some mage probably tore the veil or something, that's all." Blackwall nodded.

"Doesn't that make these waters risky?" he asked.

"Yep. But what's a life without risk?"

"A long one!" A bitter sailor barked. Blackwall laughed as he leaned against the turned his attention to the ocean once more. He couldn't shake the feeling that bellow those waters something was watching him. Only, he didn't know what.

"Speaking of which; when will we reach Kirkwall?" he asked.

"Not for a few more days. We are in the middle of the ocean." Came the reply.

"Right..." Blackwall gripped his blade as his side. He was sure he saw something that time; "I think we should move quicker."

"Why? Sea's tame enough."

"The sea is not the only threat here-" Just then the lightning clashed and the thunder roared across the sky. Blackwall looked into the eye of the furry above; the clouds flashed with green light and in it, Blackwall could feel the intimidating power as it made his whole being freeze with fear.

The young captain was the first to regain himself.

"The Queen's fury is upon us! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" he yelled.

Above them a storm wormed around, lightning striking the water around them, as if to call something. Before Blackwall could draw his sword, a form leapt from the water and tackled him. He cried as he fell overboard into the water.

In the darkness of the sea, Blackwall felt something wrap round him. In the light of the green lightning, he saw what he could only assume to be demons. He winced as their claws managed to cut through the steel of his armor. He was dragged deeper, and deeper, until the light above had vanished completely from sight and there was only darkness. His lungs started to burn as the pressure closed in on his head. By the work of the Maker it seemed, he managed to pull free his blade. The movements were wild, but they did the job as he was freed from the claw grips. Blindly he swam upwards, only to hit stone. His palm pounded on the stone desperately as his air abandoned him. His hear beat faster and faster, trying to give him strength only to be hindered by his lungs that craved, demanded, air and soon. His muscle burned in the effort and he frantically searched for a way out of the water, but sadly there was no escape. Sadly, Blackwall knew this. But still- he felt the beasts grab at him again, but kicked them away, his teeth gritted towards the unseen enemy. If he was to go down, it would not be without a fight!

His body was furious again this decision as it fought him with each movement, but Blackwall refused to give in. It was then that the Maker decided to once more to gift to the brave soldier a miracle; for in the darkness he saw a light. It was faint and unclear, but at the time it was the only hope he had. Knocking away an opponent that clung to his arm, he swam towards it as quick as he could possibly push himself. His body seemed to realize this was their final chance as well as it did not fight as hard as it had been.

Almost there! Almost there!

His faith was rewarded as he finally reached the light.

Blackwall gratefully took the air in as he realized for the first time in his life what a miraculous gift it was. There was no time to fully enjoy it as suddenly something clawed at him once again. He reacted faster than he expected; he stabbed at the creature which managed to grant him enough time to get to the edge. Hands tried to pull him back, but Blackwall lashed out at every one of them while he crawled further on to the stone, knowing that it was his only salvation. Finally he managed to pull himself out of reach of creatures and toward the center of the room. There he heard and angry screech, but nothing followed. He laid stiff for a moment, then finally allowed himself to collapse on the icy stones, panting heavily and hard.

Honestly he wasn't sure how long he laid there; it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, hell he wouldn't be surprised if days passed. Eventually, Blackwall managed to regain enough strength to move his head to look around. The light came from red crystals that seemed to grow out of the stones. Upon closer look, Blackwall saw that they were like the lythryum one would find in the dark roads. However there was something darker about them. Much darker.

They weren't very bright and gave a low, luminous glow, but it was enough for Blackwall to see, for which he was grateful. Or was he?

He pushed himself off the ground and hobbled over to a window where he saw water flowing around, but not in. He jumped back, blade raised as a shark swam by the frame. However it appeared not to notice him.

Blackwall's pants filled the empty chamber.

"By the Maker, where am I?" he wondered aloud. Slowly her wandered the room. There were were fine tapestries everywhere worn by age along with the brilliantly crafted furniture. Despite their age, Blackwall knew many merchants that would be willing to top coin for such treasures. He was surprised to see stacks of coral here and there, but oddly he didn't think about it much. His thoughts were too occupied with where he was.

He assumed the place to be enchanted so did that mean that a mage dwell within these walls? And if so would that made be an ally or-

Cautiously, Blackwall began his excavation without even an idea of what he was looking for. He wasn't sure he wanted to find anything living, although that would be preferable to the alternative. After wandering a bit he came to a round room. In the center of it was a dried husk of a man with a book on top of him. Blackwall looked closer.

"Well... What do we have here?" the corpse coughed without movement. "A...customer?" Blackwall leaped back, his blade high as it laughed.

"Ha...hah... lower your blade, mortal. It won't do you good against me." The warden did not lower his blade.

"Who are you?" he demanded, but in not such a rude way. The thing laughed.

"Who indeed," it said. "I am called Xenon. I am the Antiquarian of the Black Emporium of which you now stand." Blackwall raised a brow.

"You have a store... in the middle of the ocean?" he asked. _'Under it more like.' _he silently added. Xenon laughed.

"Is that where you are?" he asked. "I haven't had a customer there since the old times.

"My store is there, yet it is not. To put simply, I have a magic shop that exists in more places than one. Get more customers that way you see? I would have closed this particular one ages ago, however; a deal is a deal. And underwater or not a deal is not something you break with _a god_." a hollow chuckle echoed. "I must say I am surprised that you are not fish chow and have made it here. I wonder... if it is perhaps fate? Of perhaps it it is just chance. Either way, it's a-'wake up' call." It sounded like wood creaking at the being moved it's arm with what seemed to be a great effort. It held it's limb towards a wall where the stones moved to reveal a staircase. Blackwall watched it with confusion.

"Beyond the way you will see the Princess of your old songs; The one who was cursed into a sleep of a thousand years. Times almost up. She will awaken, but to what world I wonder? If you wish you get out of here alive- I suggest you get to her as quick as possible." Then the stranger's voice seemed to fade until it vanished.

"Hey. Hey! Hold on, what do you mean?" He tried to touch the form, but his hand went through like dust. Blackwall let out a curse.

With no other option, Blackwall went over to the passage and followed it. It led him up a great deal of spiraling steps. He took to counting them as he felt uncomfortable looking out the window and into the waters that surrounded him.

Finally he reached the top and come upon a set of ancient doors with the patterns of the dragons and sirens on them. With a great deal of effort he finally managed to forced them open with his blade and entered into what seemed to be a royal bed chamber.

It was then that Blackwall was met with an odd sight.

Lying upon a bed of silk in the faint light of the sea and the mystery light, was a girl. She was like no girl that Blackwall had ever laid eyes upon.

Her hair was that of gold made from the sun and her lips red as the roses' in the Queen's Garden. Aside from these features, she appeared to be a normal child, yet there was a light that drew the warden to her.

Appearance wise, she appeared to be no older than fifteen. Within a few years time she would be a beautiful woman.

Blackwall took hesitant steps forward towards the sleeping maiden. Never had he seen anyone like this child, nor would he again. When he got closer he noticed a string spun around her finger that was starting to unravel itself. His eyes followed the thread and he spotted a strange spinning wheel of green magic spinning and twirling the string at a rapid pace. He watched it until a faint clink was heard. It then vanished in spout of green flames that forced Blackwall to shield his eyes.

A moment later there was a sharp gasp.

_**&End of Chapter 1&**_

Alright, I went in, fixed some mistakes, and here we are.

For those who are curious, Bellissa looks like Elle Fanning from Maleficent.

Anyway, please tell me what you think and if I should continue, or focus on something else. The reason for this is that honestly, as much as I like a story I need a little encouragement to get the enthusiasm up through school work and such.

In other words, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to: Queen of Time and Space, who gets an extra thank you for pointing out a technical problem.

Leafygreen16- Thanks for the review!

_**~*Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening*~**_

Bellissa did not know how long her eyes were closed. In fact until a moment ago, she had not been aware they were closed until she was forced to opened them. She felt as if- as if she were lost in a dream she could not escape no matter how she fought or cried. Still, even in that time she did not give up. Even though it would have been easy to, no matter how many times she fell she would stand back up and try to find her way.

She stumbled and fell to her knees in the snow.

"Please..." she whimpered. There were thousands of forms around her immortal and mortal alike. She would always cry out to them, begging for them to even look at her, but they never did. "Please, help me."

Bellissa did not know if they were ignoring her or if they simply didn't see her. Still, Bellissa called out praying that one day she would find someone who could hear her and would be able tell her something, anything. Hell, at this point she just wanted someone to acknowledge her.

Bellissa hugged herself and rocked in the snow, when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw a large, mighty wolf. The details Bellissa wouldn't be able to remember, but in truth they didn't matter. What did matter was that it was looking at her. For the first time in what seemed to be forever, something was looking at her.

"Can you see me?" she asked. Perhaps it was the desperation in her voice, but the wolf seemed to take pity on her.

"**Yes.**" it said. Smiling in relief through her tears, Bellissa stood.

"Can... Can you help me?" she asked, begging. He looked at her, studying her. Bellissa was afraid of the mighty beast, but stood waiting and hopeful.

"**Yes**," he told her. **"But you will not need it."** Bellissa took a sharp breath as he walked over to her, but she stood her ground. It placed his muzzle next to her ear.

"**Good luck, child**," it said. "_**That**_**you**** will need it**." His drifted off as he and the rest of the realm began to fade away.

"Wait!" Bellissa cried as the darkness swirled around her. "Please wait! Where am I?! And what is happening! Please! Wait!"

With a breath like a knife, Bellissa shot up. A few breaths and a look down showed her that she was in bed. Did that mean it was all a dream? However, before relief could come, reality kicked its way through the steel doors and had settled in front of her with a glowering gaze as she looked around.

She was almost certain that this was her room, but it was—ancient now, beaten by the ages. Also, there was water outside with little fish swimming by. That was DEFINATELY different. Her lilac eyes fell upon a man in silver armor who watched her. She sat from her bed, slow and cautious.

"Who-" Before the question could be asked, water exploded through the ceiling and the windows. Water began to fill the room at an alarming rate.

Bellissa screamed as Blackwall instinctively ran over. He shielded her as she created a force field around the both of them. However with the weight of the sea crushing them from all sides, she knew this wouldn't last long.

"Hang on!" Blackwall called.

"To what?!" Bellissa let out another cry as monsters tried to claw at the barrier. Bellissa looked around, absolutely terrified. Was she still dreaming? Because if it was, it was one hell of a dream!

She forced herself to calm herself, but knew that she need some help to get out of here.

Taking a deep breath she whimpered; "Lord Dumat! Grant us protection and escape!"

Though her voice was drowned out by the water, both humans felt the effects of the cry. The shield around them glowed and it seemed to extend from a ball to a tunnel, leading the way through the flowing waters and the falling debris. Bellissa stood as she grabbed the warden.

"This won't last long! So unless you're part mermaid, I suggest you regain yourself and get up!" Blackwall did not need much urging.

The two "ran" through the sea to Blackwall's complete amazement. In all his years, Blackwall had never seen anything like this. He turned to the maiden beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked. Before she could respond, something crashed into the shield. Looking up they saw that it was abominations of water. Hungry, they cut and clawed at the shield, trying to break it.

Bellissa let of multiple gasps of fright as she quickened her pace.

"I think the question that should be asked here is, 'is there a boat or something' above? Preferably an _armada_?" Before a response could be heard the shield gave way and the two found themselves kicking in the water.

Bellissa was almost consumed by the sudden shock of the water hitting her, but she regained herself. This was because of the sudden movement beside her as Blackwall whipped up his sword to slay a beast that shot towards them. After cutting it in half, both dodged another attack. Bellissa gathered a force spell to repel the monsters so that they could swim towards the surface.

After taking more than a few, frighten gasps, she whipped her head around for some sort of ground. There was none.

There a sudden swift of pain as something cut her leg just before dragging her back down. She once again used the force spell and swam to the surface. She used an ice spell to create a surface to pull herself out of the water. There she glanced around. Ten feet away, she saw a struggle in the water between Blackwall and the beasts. She steered over and called out, "Come on!" After kicking away his attacker, Blackwall swam towards the ice where the Princess helped him aboard. The creatures continued their relentless attack, but Bellissa would not give in; She raised the water from the sea and turned it to ice, creating a small boat, tall enough to shield them. The abominations clawed at the ice, trying to break through, but to their fury they could not. Eventually, they gave up.

Finally safe, both humans fell back, exhausted as they drifted.

After a bit, the princess spoke;

"You know, there's no need for a flood or sea monsters to wake me. A hot cup of tea and bacon works just as well." In spite of himself, Blackwall laughed.

He stared at his "rescuer." He assumed she was a mage as there was no other way for her to all things she did, and even so he had never seen a mage use their magic like she had.

The way she was dressed suggested she a very high noble, for no other could have afforded the gold lining and detailed embroideries. She spoke with a Tevinter accent, which was suspicious, even if he took off the

"I don't believe we had time for introductions." he finally said. She watched him as closely as he watched her.

"Time runs quickly when you're trying not to become a fish... or get eaten by them," she said slowly. "And I believe it is only proper for one to give their own name before asking for another." In all honesty, Bellissa couldn't have cared less, yet she wasn't sure if he was enemy or not, so she was hesitant. He seemed to notice this. In an offer of peace, he sheathed his weapon.

"I am Commander Blackwall of the Grey Warden in Orleasia." he said. The girl looked confused.

"The Grey Wardens?" Blackwall frowned.

"You... have not heard of us?" She shook her head.

"No." After a few seconds, Bellissa decided that he meant her no harm. Trying to be dignified, she pulled herself up and smiled.

"It is—'_fateful_' that we met today, sir Blackwall." she said politely. "I am," she hesitated. "Bellissa." Blackwall frowned.

"Bellissa? The one of the story?" Her lilac eyes watched him curiously.

"What... story?" Blackwall thought long and hard before he answered.

It was so silly. She was a fairytale. A song for children. But then with every thing that he had seen during his adventures and today, could it be...

He shook his head. No. No there was no way. It was impossible. But then, wasn't a castle undersea impossible as well?

"Never mind," he said to confused teen. "My ship was attacked and I sank. Once I did, I was met by those beasts. As I fell deeper I discover your—_home._ Upon exploration I found you." Bellissa took this answer and thought. Believing it to be genuine, she nodded.

"I-I see." she said. She looked out into the see, hoping to see something familiar. "I was very fortunate then." Shivering from the cold, she turned back. "Where are we?" Blackwall shrugged.

"Somewhere between Fereldan and Kirkwall." Belissa frowned.

"Since when was there an ocean between the two?" she asked. Blackwall watched her with an unreadable face.

"There has always been an ocean," he said.

"Since when?" Bellissa said, her voice between a laugh and a scoff.

"For thousands of years at least!" Bellissa was confused. How could that be? Her home was between the two. How could there be an ocean?

"None of this makes sense..." she muttered. Blackwall said nothing.

It was a long time, but eventually a ship found them and took them aboard. They were very fortunate for not only was this not a slaver or pirate ship, but a merchant ship heading towards Freledan. It agreed to take them and Blackwall promised to repay them.

After some rest, Blackwall found Bellissa on the deck, staring out at sea.

"You look a thousand miles away," he said as he joined her. She smiled politely.

"Well, we kinda are," she said. "The question is from where?" Blackwall chuckled courteously.

"How are you?" he asked. Bellissa looked away and at the sea.

"I'm still figuring that out myself," she said honestly. "Everything is—different. Like waking up in whole other world." Blackwall watched her.

"Do remember anything?" he asked. She gave a small scoff.

"Everything," she said. "The last thing aside from the...dream was an old woman. I was upset—well, it doesn't matter really." She sniffed, but kept a smile. "I went to the tower and met this woman who said that she could change my fate. While spinning however, I stabbed my finger and the next thing I knew I was fighting not to become a fish or fish bait." She cleared her throat. "Obviously there was a spell or poison on it. Anyway, here I am." There was a silence between the two, Blackwall had no idea what to say.

"You said you were a warden." Blackwall jumped at the sudden change of subject.

"I did."

"So, you're a jailor, then?" Blackwall shook his head.

"No, wardens are warriors who remain vigilant against the Darkspawn." he explained.

"Really? Sounds exciting." Blackwall sighed.

"Well, I shouldn't have give that impression," he admitted. "I'm afraid we're less exciting than we seem.

"For the most part we go around killing darkspawn until a Blight comes." Bellissa ventured a guess.

"Like... now?" He blinked.

"What makes you say that?"

"I listen to a lot of stories," Bellissa admitted. "Somehow I feel I'm in the middle of one."

"Mine or yours?" Bellissia shrugged.

"Maybe both."

"I have no idea what a darkspawn is. I know a Blight is a plague, like disease. Are the wardens doctors?" Bellissia inquired. "If so there might be some bad naming going on. Maybe it's my translation, but as far as I know Wardens are jailers."

"You're not that far off," Blackwall explained. "The Blight is a plague, but not like you're thinking. A darkspawn are tainted creatures that dwell mostly in the underground. They spread their taint amongst all creatures turning them into mindless beasts."

"Like a zombie plague?"

"Worse if you can believe it," Blackwall said solemnly. "They become stronger when they awaken an Archdemon from it's slumber."

"Is a Archdemon that important?"

"Yes," Blackwall affirmed. "Without a Archdemon, the darkspawn just wander about, roaming mindless as they look for another. When a blight happens they gather all their strength and power to slay all, without mercy. I... honestly, I don't have the words to describe it all." His look became solemn as he stared ahead and Bellissa understood.

"You think they've found one." He didn't answer for while.

"...Maybe." he shook his head. "I shouldn't be saying all this."

"It's fine. I asked." Bellissa told him. "I just wonder how I fit into this tale of ours." Blackwall gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Then he remembered earlier and the strange spell she casted.

"You must be a powerful mage," he said. "I've seen a spell like that before." Bellissa answered before she stopped herself.

"It wasn't my spell."

"Really then whose..." Bellissa pulled away suddenly.

"I... I'm tired," she said. "I'm going to rest. If you'll excuse me." she gave a polite bow and made for the deck below.

There she found the hammock that had been given to her and slept, dreaming of the past.

_**~*End of Chapter 2*~**_

Alright, next chapter we see a bit of Bellissa's past.


	3. Chapter 3

_Special Thanks:_GETH Prime, and Maya Serena

Edit: Okay, some mistakes were pointed out and this was my attempt to fix them. Hopefully I succeeded.

_**Chapter 3: Dreams of The Past**_

The dream was the week before Bellissa's fifteenth birthday when everything started to change.

For over fourteen years Bellissa had lived her life in an old temple with three guardians, all of whom were once powerful Magisters in Tevinter Imperium. Together the three raised the princess with only the company of spirits.

While Bellissa would always remember being happy with the surrogate family, the young teenager was lonely for the outside world.

Yet, as the time drew closer for Bellissa to enter that world she found herself becoming less eager.

The day had began as par usual with daily ceremonial prayer to the Old Gods.

"-and may all our actions be in the service of the old gods. Praise always, the higher powers of the seven, who have gifted us the powers to change all."

She and the magisters finished the prayer and Bellissa set the dagger down. She turned to her guardians as they approached.

"After fourteen years, you'll be able to take your place as Princess," her elder, Corypheus said. "And lead us into the new age under the guide of the gods." Bellissa recalled the man always being proud and faithful, especially to the gods whom he admired more than anything.

Bellissa shifted of her feet.

"Yes Elder, sir." she said respectfully. Lunaria, magister of the Night Lord Lusakan, tilted her head at the girl, bushing her long black locks from her green eyes as she did so.

"You seem uneasy, child." she stated. Bellissa would always remember Lunaria's voice like a whisper in the shadows. Though never unkind there was always something beneath it that Bellissa could never place.

Aside from teaching Bellissa proper femininity as she called it,she taught Bellissa how work with spirits and the dead. She had also been firm in teaching Bellissa how to properly handle a man with a_ "wandering eye."_

Bellissa stared her feet, but said nothing. Corypheus' silver eyes narrowed at her, displeased.

Corypheus was the one who taught her spells and power, but most of all how to use them to their full potential. Corypheus was also the one to teach Belissa to call upon the power of the gods if needed. He was—_stern _to say the least. If Bellissa had displeased the man in anyway, shape, or form, then she knew all about it and was forced to take steps to correct her error.

"Stop that!" he snapped. "You're going to be a princess soon, you can't keep fidgeting like a child!"

"I apologize, Elder." He turned away from her, sneering at the ceiling of the temple.

"Soon. Soon we will leave this accursed place and take our place at the height of the empire," the Magister said, more to himself, than the others. "To a new age where we will be able to serve the gods at their sides." Bellissa bit her tongue.

"Yes. I see. I—I will attend to my chores now." Bellissa gave a polite curtsy to show respect, before leaving.

The truth was that these plans her guardians were making, terrified her. Her? A leader? The thought of having thousands, millions of lives on her head- the mere thought of such a burden made her afraid.

'_So much for Lord Toth's_ "_gift."__' _she thought bitterly. Bellissa didn't want to be chained to a throne! She wanted to have adventures, explore new sites, marry someone she loved. She wanted to do something where she could be herself and not worry that every decision would get someone killed.

"Child." Bellissa jumped. She turned and saw her third guardian, Vadimas.

Vadimas handled mos of Bellissa's schooling and discipline. Bellissa loved him very much, but he always watched her with a calculating look that chilled her to the bone. That said, he was very handsome (at least compared to the older and easily angered Corypheus). However, just because he was handsome and calmer did not mean he was kind all the time. Bellissa usually went to great lengths not to anger him.

Bellissa gave a small smile.

"Yes, Elder?" Vadimas watched her closely.

"What is bothering you, child?" he asked. "As your future—_adviser_, I can help to ease any worries you may have." Bellissa hesitated a moment, but gave in.

"I... I know everyone has expectations of me," she said. "Many, many expectations... For the better! I understand that, but—well, I-I'm not sure if I can live up to them all." she admitted. "I mean, despite what everyone thinks I'm just one person. _Just one person_. I can't change anything, especially not the world. And I-I'm not sure I want to." She stopped to see if he would yell at her. He did not.

Vadimas looked at her for the longest time before he reached out and touched the back of her neck. There was the imprint of her birth mark, which trailed all the way down her spine in the pattern of a dragon.

"You were born with the marks of the gods," he muttered. "Born to carry out their will and lead us into a new age. You are our gift from the gods. If anyone has a chance to change the world—it's _you_." He then took Bellissa's hands in his where he looked at the markings upon her wrists that encircled them in thorn designs. "Soon the spells we cast will be gone and we will no longer be able to shelter you. You will be... _free_ to go where you wish. Is it your wish to abandon us?" Bellissa didn't look up as she shook her head. Vadimas' hands moved to pat her head.

"You were born with a destiny, a purpose. One that the rest of us can only dream of. No one may choose what their fate is—only how to face it." He stepped away. "Return to your chores. You're not Princess yet."

He left Bellissa who stood there for awhile, before returning to her chores. She knew he Elders were right, but that didn't stop her from being bitter. She felt as if she was being tosses from one cage to another.

Bellissa went to the garden to tend to the flowers in the garden. The garden was gigantic and filled with herbs and spices used for tea and concoctions for rituals. The task of caring for them was large, but fortunately Bellissa had help from the spirits that were summoned to be servants the magisters.

Suddenly the princess jumped as something bushed her, but smiled when she saw it was a wisp. Bellissa giggled as she stoked it.

"Hello there!" she said. It flicked in response. Bellissa stood and started to play tag with the ball of light, laughing and smiling as more appeared. She chased them and they squealed with glee. The wisps were kind little spirits who had played with Bellissa since she was a baby.

Then without warning they all vanished. Bellissa frowned curiously as she looked around, then grinned widely.

"Summanus!" The girl ran over to a wolf spirit and hugged him. Like most spirits Summanus glowed in a way that was almost enchanting, but there was also a smoke of shadow that flickered to make him look as if he was made of flames.

Bellissa had known the wolf spirit from her third year on when she met him in the catacombs of the temple. Since that day the princess had always looked forward to his visits and the tales of his adventures. Summanus was her little secret of course; her elders would not approve of his stories, nor his words which sometime mocked their own.

Yet there was not the usual greeting of warmth from him. Rather Summanus was odd, strange even. Noticing this, Bellissa pulled away.

"Summanus?" He looked at her determinedly, his eyes of white blazing.

"_We have to leave._" He said firmly. Bellissa frowned.

"What-?" He interrupted her.

"_**Listen to me**__! You have to trust me, she—__it__ knows where you are! We—we have to get away, now._" The spirit was frantic now.

"Summanus, please! What's wrong with you?" Bellissa asked, trying to calm him. "_Who_ knows where I am? And why do we need to leave _now_?" It was unusual to see a wolf look worried and scared. More so because he was a spirit.

"_Bellissa!_" Summanus growled, making Bellissa jump. "_If we want to have a __chance__, even a single chance, we have to escape while we can._" Bellissa stood and stepped back.

"Summanus, you're not making any sense! Even for a talking ghost dog," she said, almost scared. It wasn't like her friend to act like this. He was panicked and worried. What made Bellissa uneasy however was the way he paced. Bellissa wasn't sure how, but in the times they played she had forgotten he was a wolf. Now she was starting to be reminded. She kept talking. "You know I can't leave here, even if I was willing to disobey my Elders. And just what do you think is after me-!" Bellissa was startled as the wolf spirit ducked between her legs and tossed her on his back.

"_I'll explain everything, later!_" he told her. "_But __right now__ you __have __to trust __**me**__._" Summanus' voice was so desperate that Bellissa was almost scared. She didn't know what was going on or anything, but knew this; if her friend was this afraid then something dark was coming.

"Alright," she said slowly. She shifted more securely on his back. "I trust you, my friend. But what about my Elders? And the barrier? It won't break until after my birthday has passed." Summanus stared ahead, only half listening.

"_Once they realize this is the only way, they'll understand_." he told her. All the wisps started to gather around them. "_As for the barrier—__leave it to me__._" Suddenly he started to run, almost jolting the girl off as he did so. He ran at great speed, gathering more wisps as he did so. After some time it looked like he had a long tail of light. Bellissa clung to him, afraid she would fall off if she let go. Soon they came to the edge of the temple, where the barrier stood.

The barrier was a briar bush that encircled the temple keeping everyone out- and her in. The branches were large and thick, the thorns like swords, ready to slice all who tried to cross it.

During childhood, Bellissa had tried to climb though. The results were—unpleasant. At they approached the briar grew taller. The twisting of it like a hollow roar. Bellissa whimpered in fright.

"_Summanus!_" Summanus ignored her as he charged on, his eyes blazing with hard determination.

He dove in the briar, narrowly dodging the thorn that shot like a spear at them. She cried out as her skin started to burn as if it was set aflame. The wisps Summanus had gathered cluttered around, trying to drown her pain, but they barely made a splash. The branches screamed as they tried to stop the wolf spirit and the girl, attacking from every possible direction and more. The thorns struck out and cut the wolf. Summanus winced as he felt the poison already start to spread. Had it been mortal, it would have fallen with the other bones that were entangled amongst the thorns. The wisps helped to keep Summanus standing and gave him the strength to stand the assault of the briar however.

The spell on Bellissa gripped her tighter as a force threatened to crush every fiber of her body. It almost made her fall, but she still hung on.

After a great effort Summanus finally leaped out of the barrier and ran until he came to a field. There he collapsed and Bellissa rolled off, curling into a small ball. The wisps all floated around her, doing their best to heal the damage. When the pain had resided at last, Bellissa looked up. Her lilac eyes became captivated by all the flowers and plants. She reached out to touch a butterfly, but it flew away. Her attention was on her wrist however. The markings of the spell was gone!

Bellissa felt a mix of nervous excitement.

"We—We did it!" she cheered. She to her friend and gasped when she saw her wounds. "By the Gods- _Summanus!" _Bellissa crawled to him and started to form a healing spell.

"Pleas be alright, please be alright!" she prayed as the spell started to do it's work. After a few minutes, Summanus started to move. Bellissa gently pushed him down.

"You're hurt, you rest!" she said in a tone that was almost a pout.

"_We-"_

"We won't get anywhere except to your funeral if you drop dead!" she told him stubbornly. "Where is that you're so eager to take me anyway?" Summanus was silent for quite a bit before he answered, making Bellissa suspicious. He looked at her determinedly.

"_Somewhere no one __or anything__ can follow._"

On the ship, Bellissa awoke from the memory, feeling groggy. She didn't think it was possible, but she was even more tired from sleeping. Bellissa laid on the bed as she thought about the memory. That was—a week ago, right? A week before—that happened.

So how had she ended up under water? In a castle? _Under water? _She shook her head. There was no need to panic just yet; once they reached land, she would find out where she was—then what? She no idea where her guardians were, where to go. Heck, she had no idea where she _was_.

Bellissa sighed as she pulled her knees to her face. Everything would work out. It had to.

%^%

After a few days of sailing they finally came to the city of Kirkwall. Even as the boat approached, Bellissa felt unnerved by the sight. The stones were tall and frightening, almost glaring. Then there was the statues of people in agony as they cried out. They looked as if they could come to life and crush her.

When they finally landed Bellissa froze on the last step of the plank. She was hesitant to leave the boat, but knew she had no choice (mainly because of the people behind her). It was time to face the world.

So with a breath she took her first step on to the land and stumbled due to the fact that she still had sea legs. Blackwall laughed as he caught her.

"Easy now!" he said. "You have to get your land legs back now." Bellissa flushed slightly.

"Thank you, Commander Blackwall."

"Just Blackwall. You're a not warden, so there's no need for Commander." Bellissa nodded. Then she took a look at the stone buildingIt wasn't anything magnificent or grand, but it was certainly lively.

"We'll have to get to the Warden Keep ourselves," he told her as they walked the halls. "My ship was supposed to have arrived before now. You can stay there until you figure out what to do. You may have to pull your weight however." Bellissa nodded.

"Of course." she looked around. There were a lot of armored men in the area and people wearing robes. She recognized them as mages only because they reminded her slightly of what her guardians wore. The place was like a prison in stories, only worse.

She followed Blackwall who went up to a guard.

"Excuse me, but I would like to ask for directions?" As he did that Bellissa watched one of the mages with interest. There was a strange mark upon his head that looked almost like a burning sun. His eyes just stared forward, unblinking. It almost reminded Bellissa of the zombies Corypheus had her conjure when teaching her the 'animate dead' spell. For some reason it made her uneasy.

"Bellissa?" Bellissa turned to Blackwall. "Shall we?" Bellissa just gave a nod.

She followed the warden through 'the Gallows,' the 'docks,' and 'Low Town' where he bought her some clothes so she wouldn't stand out as much, not that Bellissa minded; the dress wasn't hers as far as she knew anyway.

Bellissa was nervous around all the people and practically hid behind Blackwall whenever they reached a crowds.

"Didn't have crowds back home?" he asked her, clearly amused. She shook her head.

"Not of people," she muttered. "There were mostly spirits back home." Blackwall frowned.

"Spirits?" He spoke in a low voice now. Bellissa since the tone becoming wary. Vadimas would use that tone when he suspected Bellissa of doing something wrong.

"Yes," Bellissa chose her next words thoughtfully. "We lived at a temple, so we dealt with the gods and guardians. Also—last rites here and there." None of this was true, but Bellissa felt she had said something wrong when she mentioned 'spirits' and she should make up for it. She forced a smile to try to pass what she said as a joke. From Blackwall's own smile it had worked.

"I see," he said. "So not many living visitors at this temple of yours?" Again the child shook her head.

"Not really." She tugged at the gray sleeve Blackwall had bought her. The peasant clothes weren't anything fancy, but Bellissa didn't mind, although it felt odd to wear the brown trousers as she had never worn them before.

"We were—very secluded." Blackwall wanted to ask more, but something about the sad look in her eyes made him change his mind.

"Well, if it was anything like that castle, I don't doubt it." he said. Bellissa gave a hollow laugh.

They continued through the city and along the 'Wounded coast' untilnight time, when Blackwall stopped her suddenly.

"What is it?" Bellissa asked.

"Something's not right," he said to himself more than the princess. "Why are there no Wardens here to greet us?"

"It is night," Bellissa reminded him. "Perhaps they're sleeping-or not."

As they approached the fort Bellissa saw a the walls were on fire and the gate broken. From there a wounded man desperately ran towards them chased by monsters Bellissa had never seen before. Immediately she stepped forward and released a lightning spell, killing the beasts almost instantly.

More appeared and Blackwall rushed forward, unsheathing his blade. One after another he slashed through them, almost like a dance. Together the two managed to gain a moment of peace. Bellissa decided to use the moment to look over the wounded man.

"Any major injuries?" she asked the soldier. To ask if he was hurt would have been quiet foolish considering that he was covered in wounds. He stared at her with wide frighten eyes which seemed to soften slightly.

"N-no," he stuttered. "I'll live." Then he saw Blackwall. "Are—Are you the Commander? Oh, thank the Maker!" Blackwall stepped forward and helped settle the man as Bellissa started to use healing spells.

"What happened here, solider?" he asked.

"I-I dunno! They came out of no where!"

"What did?" Bellissa asked.

"The dark spawn!" The Princess frowned.

"The... _what_?" Blackwall turned back to the man. "What happened to the other Wardens?" The man was hysterical.

"I don't know!" he cried. "All I heard were the screams and people dying; I got out as fast as I could and ran into these..." Bellissa turned to the fort. She didn't quite know what was going on exactly, but there was one thing she understood; There were people in trouble. Everything else were just minor details.

Without even a single word she ran in, Blackwall calling after her.

"Damned girl!" Blackwall cursed. He turned to the man. "Go find us some back up! There has to be a patrol on road somewhere!"

"Y-yes sir!" The man ran off and Blackwall charged after Bellissa.

_**~*End of Chapter*~**_

Alright, we made it to Kirkwall and learned a bit about Bellissa's past. Please point out any mistakes and let me know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to:

GETH Prime: Thanks for the feed back. I went back and tried to fix it. Hopefully I succeeded at least a little. I haven't taken English in years.

Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome

Inside the fort Bellissa had no idea what to do. She had never been in a situation like this before in her life. She decided to stick to the walls and shadows. Hopefully she wouldn't bbe spotted by any enemies.

Suddenly she came across a wounded man. Naturally she ran over to him.

"Hold still," she told him as she raised her hand to heal him. As she healed him however, she didn't notice the creature that had sneak up behind her. It out a gurgled growl as it charged at her. Bellissa turned with a startled gasp. She readied a spell to blast the creature back, but before she could a sword cut through it's flesh.

"Blackwall!" Blackwall tossed the corpse of the beast aside as he turned on the others that advanced. It was then Bellissa realized that they were starting to become surrounded. Regaining herself, Bellissa leap to help him. At one of the monsters advancing she shot a spirit bomb at the chest of an advancing beast. It stared at the light in it's chest just before it exploded into a gyser of a mess. Bellissa then used this moment of distraction to destroy them with a wave of lightning to destroy them. When the battle was over Blackwall went over to the wounded man.

"Get yourself to safety!" Then he turned on Bellissa, his face contorted in anger and—worry?

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he snapped. "Do you realize you almost got yourself killed?!" Bellissa stepped back and gaped.

"I—well-see-" Honestly, she hadn't been thinking; she had just rushed in and hoped for the best. She hadn't thought about the fact she had no armor, or weapons, or even what she was up against. Had she been back home, her elders would have scolded her thoroughly.

"I-I'm sorry." she muttered. "I just—I had to help." Blackwall watched her for a moment then decided there was other things to worry about.

"Sigh! None of this make sense!" he growled, pushing his hair back. "The keep is completely overrun."

"The man said the dark spawn launched a sneak attack," Bellissa said. "I guess they came prepared." Blackwall gave a hollow scoff.

"That... is disturbing." Bellissa forced a laugh. Blackwall looked so stern it was almost frightening.

"You act as if this is the first time anything like this has happened." she said.

"It is," he told her. "Darkspawn are usually mindless beasts! And even then the Grey Wardens have an ability to sense the Darkspawn. For them to ambush the keep so effectively—Something is definitely wrong here." Bellissa glanced around.

"Obviously." Blackwall sighed heavily.

"Stay close," he told her. "And don't run off this time!" Bellissa nodded as she looked at the bodies of the enemy.

She guessed the monsters were the darkspawn spawn that everyone was talking about. To Bellissa they appeared to be a larger, more humanoid form of ghasts. Or would small orcs be a better description?

Eventually, she decided it didn't matter especially when they tried to attack her.

The two went around the grounds, searching for survivors and getting them to safety. Bellissa quickly found herself becoming exhausted as usually she didn't use her magic much with physical activities. Fortunately, the adrenaline rush managed to help her keep up with Blackwall.

"Don't these guys ever stop?" she panted as they hurried up the stairs. She found herself feeling very jealous of the older man who didn't even look winded.

"No. That's why-" Blackwall was cut off as the large, wooden doors exploded in their faces. Bellissa was flung back down the stairs as sharp shards of wood sliced her skin. One shard even embedded itself in Bellissa's shoulder. Bellissa grunted as she pushed herself up and saw the source of the explosion.

It was a giant beast who stood at least thirty feet tall.

"By the gods!" she whispered. Bellissa barely had time to move as other darkspawn attacked her. She used a mind blast spell to send them back a few steps, but just as she tried to scramble up the stairs, the orc charged towards her. The moment it set foot on the wooden steps they crumbled making all on it fall.

In fierce pain, Bellissa tried to heal herself so she could move, but as she was doing so a hand reached down and grabbed her. The hand pulled the princess to it's face where Bellissa was forced to look into it's blood red eyes. It roared in her face as it's grip tightened around her. Bellissa screamed in pain and fear. Suddenly there was a war cry as Blackwall leaped with his sword and stabbed the orc in it's neck. It dropped Bellissa who immediately casted 'crushing prison'. The beast let out multiple cries over the sound of bones breaking as the spell crushed him. Bellissa rarely used this spell as she thought it cruel, but considering it tried to do the same to her, she felt a bit better about it. When the orc was dead, Blackwall went to her.

"Are you alright." Bellissa could only nod, even though it was far from the truth. Blackwall saw this and reached into his pouch.

"Here; it's a healing potion." He drank a little to show it was alright and gave her the rest. Once she was healed they piled the rubble high enough to climb up the ledge. Once they were up, they made it to the gate.

"Ready?" Blackwall asked. Bellissa was almost tempted to say no, but remembered that there was people inside. So she nodded.

The two walked in and came upon a group of darkspawn in the hall in front of them. Naturally they didn't notice the two shadows on the wall. Above a level, there was also a dwarf.

"OH, we're scared now!" he taunted. "Don't come over here. Ha!" The darkspawn ran towards him and suddenly there was an explosion that wiped them out. The dwarf laughed victoriously as he marvel at the explosion.

"It'll take more than that to kill us, beasties." he called. "Come again, if you dare!" Then he vanished. Bellissa and Blackwall shared a look.

"O...kay?" she said. He nodded in a direction. "Let's go." Before doing so, Bellissa went over to the corpses and used 'death syphon' to gather energy for her magic.

They ran down the halls when they heard a fight. The two shared a look and hurried down the hall towards a light. There they saw man burning a beast with flames. He turned to them with a curious glance in his brown eyes. Then he looked guilty.

"Er—I didn't do it," he said. "Oh, don't get me wrong; I'm not broken up by them dying, to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down." He motioned his his head to the left, making his gold hair and golden earring swish slightly. Bellissa looked down. Amongst the corpses were two wearing silver armor like the guards in Kirkwall. Back at the man, she saw he was man in his early twenties or so.

"I take it you were not too fond of them?" Bellissa asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know, I know. Most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning, me? I'm just so picky." the man said sarcastically, a charming smile making his way to his lips. Blackwall scowled.

"Who are you?" he asked. Anders made a peaceful motion.

"The name's Anders, at your service, sir." he said. "Mage and wanted apostate." Bellissa titled her head.

"Apostate?" she asked. Blackwall replied.

"Apostates are Mages who don't abide by the laws of the chantry." he explained. Anders scoffed as he folded his arms.

"If that's what they call someone who doesn't believe in being locked up in a tower or the Gallows, then yes. I _am_ an apostate." Bellissa frowned.

_'Sounds more like you're anti-Rapunzel.'_ She thought, remembering the old fairytale her guardians would tell her. Anders looked her over curiously.

"You seem a bit young to amidst all this madness." he mused. "I know you weren't here when we arrived," he said. "I'm sure I would have remembered." Bellissa smiled shyly.

"No, we've just arrived. I am Bellissa." She motioned to the knight. "This is Commander Blackwall of the Grey wardens." Anders didn't seem to care about the man.

"Bellissa, hm? Where have I heard that name before-" Blackwall interrupted.

"What happened here exactly?" he asked. Anders blinked at the abruptness.

"Dunno, really; These two-" he motioned to the Templar bodies. "Were dragging me back to the Gallows when we stopped for the night. And then the darkspwan attacked. Could be a sign, yes?"

"A sign that trouble is a foot," Bellissa heard footsteps. "Pardon me." She stepped into the other hallway and released a grease spell on the floor. As the darkspawn stumbled Bellissa grabbed a torch from the wall and threw it on the grease. Blackwall turned to Anders.

"We could use some able bodies, and you seem able enough, what do you say?" Anders thought about the question.

"Alright. I'll tell you what," he said. "I'll help you and we can discuss what comes later... later. Once all those bastards are properly put down, yes?" Blackwall gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes. Let's go." he ordered the two mages.

With their new ally the group went on their way to clear out the darkspawn, saving survivors here and there when they came upon a room. In that room, they saw two armored warriors. One was a dwarf who was fighting with an ax and the other was a human woman with a sword. They doing great until one of the monsters held up a staff and used what Bellissa recognized to be a 'death cloud.'

Immediately, she pushed forward and used 'anti-magic burst' which freed the warriors and pushed the darkspawn mage back. Bellissa the activated 'telekinetic-weapons' which lifted the fallen weapons. The then all flew at the mage and stabbed him like a pin cushion. The mage fell dead as the warriors finished off the others.

"Are you alright?" Bellissa asked the two strangers, panting. She never had to use so much magic in one day. The human warrior nodded.

"Yes. Who-" she caught a glance of Blackwall. "Commander? Commander Blackwall? Is that you? _Oh, thank the maker_!"

"Hey, hey. So you're the commander, are ya?" the dwarf sneered. "Must some welcome, huh? Name's Oghren." He leaned non-nonchalantly against his weapon. "Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona-fide Grey Warden. Looks like I came just at the right time." The woman scowled.

"Oh, yes. A prize for the wardens indeed." she scoffed.

"Yes, yes. I know," Oghren smirked. "So? Who's the beauty and the kid? Entertainers for the party?" Anders smirked.

"A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that **anywhere**." he said sarcastically. Orghren leaned back.

"Huh. A comedian mage. Thought those normally died young." Bellissa decided to be polite.

"I'm Bellissa, this Anders and you already know Blackwall, I assume?" The other female returned the polite gesture.

"I am Mhari, Commannder, a recruit for the Grey wardens. A _real_ recruit." She looked at Oghren as she said the last part. Blckwall stepped in.

"All are welcome to fight the horde," he said. "Especially now when we fighters the most. Are the two of you able?" Oghren smirked at a private joke.

"Yep! And we can fight too," he said. "Let's save the talk for the bar. Right now we got darkspawn in sore need of a beheading." Blackwall smirked.

"I agree. Let's clear these bastards out!" he said. Bellissa fought a the sharpness in her breath. More. There was still more to fight. Anders must have noticed this.

"You alright?" he asked her. Bellissa didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded. She followed Blackwall and the others as they trekked on.

Mhari shook her head as they walked a hall.

"I don't understand. How could the dark spawn launch an attack like this?" she asked. "How could they be so organized?"

"Is it possible there's an archdemon here?" Bellissa asked.

"We would have seen it," Anders pointed out. "Archdemon can't hide very well, can they?"

"Can they?" Bellissa asked, actually curious. "Or perhaps there's something else?" Mhari let out a short sadistic laugh.

"There a frightening thought—_Rowlen_!" Mhari ran to a man who was laying there, badly wounded. He groaned as she bent down.

"Ughh... M-Mhari?" he mumbled. Mhari looked desperately at Blackwall.

"Commander, Rowland was a knight recruited from Denerim like me. We must do something for him!" Bellissa was already hurrying forward, but these wounds were more severe than anything she had encountered.

"Can you help me?" she asked Anders. Anders looked pitying.

"He looks beyond healing magic," he told her. "Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?" Even as he said this he looked sympathetic.

"I like the way you think." Oghren said. Bellissa glared at them both for joking while a man was hurt.

"Stop it! This isn't funny!" she snapped. She went on trying to heal him, but Anders was right. He was beyond healing. Blackwall bent by the man.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are the others?" the man groaned.

"We...We only had a moment's notice before they were on us, Commander," he said. Bellissa helped him lean back. He looked to be in such pain. "The seneschal ordered a counter attack, but they came out of nowhere! There's one with them, a darkspawn who talks; his magic is powerful." Blackwall frowned.

"A talking darkspawn?" Oghren looked suspicious.

"The lad must be delirious." he muttered as he turned away. Bellissa was about to say something when Rowland whimpered.

"There's something in my blood!" he cried. "It hurts!" Bellissa looked him over.

"Poison?!"

"Or worse." Blackwall said sympathetically. Rowland let out another pain-filled gasp.

"Just! Just hold on, okay! Hold on!" Bellissa tearfully looked to the others, but they did nothing. She growled at them and continued with her magic.

"It's no good," Anders told her gently. "It's too late."

"Don't say that!" Bellissa snapped. "There has to be a way! There has to—" She stopped when Rowland touched her hand.

"Thank you." Then he looked at Blackwall.

"I... I have heard much of you, commander Blackwall. It was an honor to meet you, Commader." he told him. It may have been Bellissa's imagination, but Blackwall seemed to look sad and guilty. "I wish I could have fought at your side, just once..." Rowland's head fell back and he was gone. Bellissa fought her tears and stood back to give Mhari a moment.

"I will avenge you," Mhari said to him. "I swear it." Blackwall put a hand on Mhari's shoulder.

"We're going to need your help here." he told her. Mhari nodded determinedly.

"Right, commander." Blackwall turned to the rest and motioned for them to follow.

Bellissa didn't move. She stared at Rowland's dead body, a few tears falling. A hand gently patted her back.

"C'mon, kid," Oghren told her. "It ain't over yet." Bellissa didn't want to fight anymore, but she knew she couldn't stay here so she followed.

The team climbed the hall and made it to the roof. There Bellissa a darkspawn in the shape of a man.

"There it is!" Mhari said as they stopped. Bellissa stood as firm as she could as the creature stared at them.

"It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing." the Darkspawn said. Bellissa gulped.

"It is talking!" Anders said aside to the others. Oghren grunted.

"Well then! Let's shut it up already!" Blackwall stepped forward boldly.

"Why have you come here? What is your purpose?" he demanded. The Darkspawn merely smirked.

"More than you can guess, Warden." It turned to it's followers.

"Capture the Grey Warden," it said. "These others, they may be killed."

The darkspawn charged at them and Ander killed a few immediately with a wall of ice. The warriors ran around the ice wall while Bellissa gathered mana from the dead bodies. Then she cast a fade shield to protect her and Anders from a fire ball that was thrown by a darkspawn mage. The mage seemed angered by this and he cast a spell of weakness on the warrior allowing them to receive fatal blows. By this time Bellissa had enough. She was weak, tired and had enough mana left for one spell; she hoped it worked. She pushed forward and with a cry she cast 'mana clash.' All the magic except hers vanished and the enemy let out a cry as they each succumbed to the spirit attack.

Bellissa stumbled, almost ready to attack when suddenly she was whipped into the air as something yanked her up by her throat. There she was met with the hideous site of the talking darkspawn.

"We shall-" The darkspawn leader didn't get to finish as Bellissa rose her hand and blasted its face with an arcane bolt. Both she and the darkspawn fell to the ground. As soon as she fell, Bellissa scurried back, staring with wide eyes, fearful eyes as she watched the corpse of the monster. To her relief it was over.

Oghren cheered as he held his ax over head.

"Ha! Score one for the wardens!" he proclaimed. Blackwall went over to Bellissa as Mhari went to the Senechal.

"Are you alright?" he asked, frowning with worry. Bellissa, gasping, nodded.

"Is... is it over?" she asked. Blackwall nodded his own head as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes," he assured her. "It over." He helped her stand as the others came over to them.

"I owe you my life, commander." the senechal said to Blackwall. "I am Varel, Seneschal of Vigile's keep. And I am most grateful for your timely rescue."

Anders looked into the distance.

"What's that?" They looked in the said direction and saw soldiers coming.

"Hm. Soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company," Blackwall commented. "Hopefully they're more hospitable than our previous guests."

~*End of Chapter*~

4th chapter! We met Anders and Oghren, yay! Feel free to point out any mistakes you might see because I make a lot.

Also, I'm debating on a romance for Bellissa. Who would you like to see her with? Anders, Fenris, Zevran, Alistair, or Varric? (Yes I know he's not romance-able but to hell with it, it's my story!)

The romance won't start until she gets to Fereldan, but at least I can start laying the ground work.

Review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
